52 Vol 1 51
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cameo appearances: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** * * * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Editor2_3 = Michael Siglain | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Ivan Reis | Inker2_1 = Oclair Albert | Colourist2_1 = Alex Sinclair | Letterer2_1 = Rob Leigh | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Justice League of America | Synopsis2 = In the Post-Infinite Crisis environment, the Justice League of America was first founded by Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter, with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman functioning as co-founders. The heroes united to protect the Earth from an alien invasion wrought by a race known as the Appellaxians. Shortly after the invasion, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman became full-time members. Over the span of many years, dozens of heroes have joined the ranks of the Justice League. The current incarnation of the League is based out of Washington D.C. and consists of Batman, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Vixen, and Wonder Woman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Locations: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on April 25th, 2007. * The events from this issue take place after the events from the World War III limited series. * The Origin of the Justice League: Following Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wonder Woman's placement as a member of the original Justice League of America was removed from continuity in favor of Black Canary. In fact, the League had never even met Wonder Woman until some six years after the team's formation. Infinite Crisis however, re-inserted Wonder Woman as an original League member, but offered no explanation as to the plot-holes concerning the rest of her origin. Wonder Woman's re-insertion in League history was first established in . | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "The Mystery in Space is revealed... Time is broken... 51 issues down and one more to go... ". * Including the Fish God and the two alien bounty hunters, there are exactly 52 characters that appear in this issue. * The celebration in this issue mirrors the celebration in Week 1. This raises some interesting logistical questions as only 50 weeks have actually passed between these occurrences. Possible explanations include: 1) the holiday is a "floating holiday", 2) a year in the DCU is only 50 weeks long (which may help explain the slow aging of characters), and (of course) 3) editorial mandates/poetic license (in which case the week/day notations may not be reliable). | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * World War III #1-4 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}